The field of the invention relates generally to an electronic trip device, and more specifically, to methods and systems for automatic testing of a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI).
Circuit breakers currently used to protect, for example, a residential or commercial environment, generally detect the presence of overcurrent conditions and release an operating mechanism to separate the circuit breaker contacts. A circuit breaker may also include ground fault detection capabilities, for example, by including an electronic trip device. An electronic trip device may also be referred to as an electronic trip control unit. A circuit breaker that includes ground fault detection capabilities may be referred to as a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). The GFCI senses, for example, a current imbalance between the phase and neutral conductors of the circuit breaker and opens or trips the circuit.
The electronic trip device should be tested periodically to ensure proper operation, however, it is believed that most users of electronic trip devices do not test the devices as recommended. Some users may not be aware of the importance of regular testing, while others may lose track of time between tests or forget to test the units. Even if periodic testing is performed, a failure of the electronic trip device could occur between the tests rendering the electronic trip device inoperable without any indication to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit breaker that is capable of monitoring a status of its ground fault protection. Furthermore, there is a need for a circuit breaker that alerts a user and/or discontinues power to the circuit in the event of improper operation of the ground fault protection.